Sirius Black and the Amazing Quirks of Divinations
by Dawn96
Summary: James was off in Lily land, Remus wasn't even trying to pay attention, Peter had a cookie jar in his bag and what was he doing? Simple. Crystal Ball gazing... Crystal Ball Gazing! He felt like an idiot!


**A/n: It popped into my mind and thought it was something nice to write down. Read Enjoy Review!**

Sirius Black

They were crystal ball gazing… Crystal Ball gazing?! He felt like a bloody idiot staring into a ball with fog in it, who even came up with this anyways- what lowlife idiot came up with filling a glass ball with fog and making deranged people- cough Professor Melina cough- think they're going to see the future with it? If it makes her feel better, why doesn't she go meditate outside when the weather's foggy?

Sirius glanced to his partner, who was doodling 'Lily Evans' and drawing snitches on his divinations book. "Prongs."

He didn't answer, apparently still lost in 'Lily Land'.

"Prongs."

"Prongs!" he whispered a little bit louder through his cleched teeth.

"Prongs!"

He tried again, poking him with his wand- but that only resulted in him grumbling.

"Fine, be that way… Prongs!" he whispered harshly poking him savagely on the shoulder.

"Mr Black?" Professor Melina's voice wavered through.

Sirius smiled at her like the perfect gentleman and asked what she wanted.

"The Aura has told me that you wish to say something…" she whispered.

_'Yeah… that I'm bloody bored! I mean, first class was cool, sitting in this shiny classroom with fog and mist and all but now… it kinda lost its touch, guess that's what Moony means when he says you can't have too much of a good thing… well, Divinations isn't a good thing so that complicates the matter…' _he thought.

Then he remembered that the Professor was still gazing on him from her buy-eyed glass-magnified glasses.

"Oh... I... uh, wanted to say that... uh- I needed a piece of parchment to take down some notes?'" He smiled before she would go off saying that it wasn't good to not go by the predictions and Inner Eye blah blah blah…

Professor Meline gave him a skeptical look- since when did Sirius Black care about notes? However, she let it pass and Sirius resumed staring at the ball in front of him before staring ahead of him where Remus sat with Peter. Peter was quietly eating a cookie which he snuck, trying not to get caught, and Remus wasn't even paying attention- sorry- wasn't even _trying_ to pay attention, since he was reading one of those fantasy books he carried around while eating a cookie that Peter gave him.

_'I want a cookie…_' he thought childishly.

Slowly, he ripped a page off his notebook and scribbled hastily to them, before flinging it onto their table, swiftly caught by Remus. Peter then opened his bag and fished out a jar – where the hell did he get that jar of cookie he did not know- and put it on the ground softly while Remus looked out for the teacher. He took out a few and wrapped them in tissue before Remus levitated it to him. Sirius smiled them a thanks and kept himself occupied for the moment, enjoying himself for once in this miserable perfume-hole.

As he was on his third cookie, Professor Melina seemed to come straight to him, her glazed eyes staring at his crystal ball.

_'Great! Damn it she's coming!'_

He quickly wrapped the cookies with the tissue while shielding her away from view by hunching his back, while giving a withering glare to the still dazed James- bastard- and by the moment she stopped in front of their table did he plop the cookies into his open bag. James seemed to go out of his day-dream as he was now smiling innocently at the teacher.

"Now Mr Black, I have felt he auras escaping you- your inner eye is opening! Now tell me- what do you see?"

"Oh… uhm, well… I see," he said as she squinted at the foggy ball. "Fog?" he said weakly.

All of a sudden he felt his right hand being caught in a death grip and he whipped to see what was going on. Professor Melina was staring at his palm with wide, horrified eyes.

_'What? Do I have something scribbled there or something?'_

Professor Melina seemed to pant as she put her free hand on her forehead tragically. The rest of the class seemed to have their undivided attention focused on them, their eyes flicking from Sirius to the Professor.

"M-My boy… you have… oh I cannot say it! You have-"

"What is it Professor? What does he have?" some far off voice asked in desperate curiousity.

"You have the Grim! Here! The Grim on you palm! Oh my boy!" she sobbed as she let go of his and and seated herself on her chair.

Sirius looked at his palm with panic the grim? On his palm? But how- there, on his hand, was a chocolate chip smudge that looked somewhat like an acorn on a stick.

"Chocolate? Chocolate's the grim?" James asked himself.

Sirius licked the chocolate off his palm and soon lost interest in the outburst. Then, he continued the next 20 minutes with shuddering glances, sobs, wails, sympathetic wails, death threats, pity and much more from their deranged Professor. Then again, what idiot made a dog a death threat unless he was going to bark you to death…

**AN: Hope it at least at least made you smile, review?**


End file.
